Come Home, Jack
by SnarkWolf
Summary: Elsa keeps herself busy while Jack is away and her patience gets rewarded. Contains sex, nudity, and swearing,


**Been a long while. I've been busy with college, writer's block, and a bit of personal issues. I'm using up as much of my free time to work on my fics so there may be more.**

 **This is the first M rated story I've written in a while, so I'd say it might be a little inconsistent, but honestly, I consider this one better than my past ones.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Jack left Arendelle for a while. Recently, the Man in the Moon had given him a unique task; bringing winter to a place that hadn't had one for a long time. From the first letter he sent me, Jack described the place as dry as the surface of a graham cracker and he's been told that they barely get any rain either.

One thing that neither he nor I can stand are temperatures of extreme heat; it's during those times our bodies have the sensation of melting without it actually happening. As uncomfortable Jack would be (and probably is) in his current location, he's determined to give those people a winter they'll never forget. It's one of the things I love about him the most.

It's that exact love that's making me miss him like crazy. I would have loved to come and help him, but of course, as queen, I have my own responsibilities with the kingdom and my people; I have been getting a lot of work done (trading, taxes, and business with other kingdoms). In my spare time, I'm trying out new dessert recipes with Anna, playing board and card games with Olaf and Kristoff, and by nine-o-clock, I'm ready for bed.

But lying under the covers without Jack's hands massaging and caressing me and whispering sweet nothings keeps me up at night. I've gotten so used to him next to me that I'm not stretching my limbs to the other side.

So for the past few days, I've been…compensating for Jack's absence, but I am very careful about it. Every night, I'd check the hallways to make sure everybody else was asleep. Once I finish making my rounds, I softly close my door and lock it. I strip my nightgown and sprawl on my bed with nothing but a cloth that stretches and covers the bottom half of me. I take the pillow next to me, hoping to still find Jack's scent on it.

I breathe it in.

There it is. The earthy, icy aroma I've grown accustomed to.

As I inhale deeper, my right hand makes its way under the cloth and moves to my opening. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and then put one finger inside. I make tiny circular motions with that finger while I continue smelling his pillow. My muscles contract and relax, almost in sync to the beat of my pulse. I can feel it throbbing and getting wetter by the second. My middle finger then slowly eases in, earning myself another tingly sensation.

I make a little hooking motion, looking to reach my sweet spot. I briefly let go of the pillow and tightly grasp my sheets, feeling small crystals trickling from my fingers. I attempt not to make a sound as I arch my back and puff out my chest, breathing faster instead. My blood is rushing up to my face, heating it up and blushing.

"F…fuck," I whisper while I'm still thrusting my fingers in and out. I feel some tears welling from the corner of my eyes, "Jack, I wish you were here…" I start to imagine his face, which hasn't happened until this moment.

I see him in this white background, baring all like I am. He smirks while he has his fingers inside me, in place of mine. This Jack inches closer and puts his hand my left breast. He gently pinches my nipple between his fingers, causing hitches in my breathing. Just as he is about to lean and kiss my lips, my voice steadily increases in volume and my entire body tremors with arousal.

The image of Jack blurs just before I'm about to come. I'm silently urging him not to go, but still, he's all part of my imagination. What I'd give to have him back here. I miss touching him. I miss kissing him. I miss him moving his hands all over me, with his loving words tickling my ear…

But for now, this is all I can do.

"Ah….aaahh…aah!" I let go.

Oh shit.

I briefly sit up, listening if anyone heard me.

"…"

No footsteps. No knocking. Thank goodness.

I take out the hand I used and wipe it with a small cloth I got from inside the bedside drawer. I pull up my slightly frosty sheets to just above my chest. Just then, a slight breeze gusts through the open window.

Before I know it, an envelope blows in and lands on Jack's side of the bed. I tear it open and read:

 _Elsa,_

 _It's been three weeks since I got here and there's been a little improvement. It still gets hot as hell, but at least the kids here are having fun with what I give them. They've never seen snow before, so I'm sure most of them don't believe in me. Still, it's more than enough that they're happy throwing drippy snowballs and even some of the adults joined in. Tiring, but it's worth it._

 _Knowing that I'll get to come home to you once this is all finished is what's keeping me going. It sounds kinda selfish of me, but I miss you all so much. I want to try Anna's cakes, beat Kristoff at bocce, build snow forts with Olaf, and most of all, hold you tightly until the next morning. I've been keeping myself…well, busy. But it's just not the same when I'm by myself._

 _As soon as job is done, I'll be home. I don't know when exactly, but I'm gonna make up for all those missed days with you._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

You're making me miss you, Frost.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm goes off, but I don't feel like getting up just yet. Last night was particularly thrilling and I still felt the sensations linger in my body. I simply thought about Jack the previous times, but visualizing his presence was a new experience. I wonder if I can do that again.

"Oh yes…" I say to myself before I pick up where I left off, "There should still be time for one more…"

Then I hear sudden knocking on my door. Drat.

"Your Majesty? Are you awake?" the butler, Alexander, asks me, "It's almost time for breakfast. Everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Well, I'll be ready soon, Alexander," I replied, "Tell everyone not to worry," I felt a big sweat-drop fall from my head.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered before going back downstairs. Phew, that was close. Now, do I do this or have breakfast?

…Actually, I am feeling a little hungry. This can wait. Maybe I could use a little more energy. What other way is there but food? Now Anna's philosophy is getting to me. Then again, she _is_ my sister after all.

After "cleaning up" and putting on a simple dress, I went downstairs to find everyone seated, staring at the food with much intent. Kristoff has a tight grip on his knife and fork, I could've sworn Anna was drooling while locked on the waffles, and Olaf was bobbing his head, possibly thinking of that song he couldn't get out of his head since last week.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," I apologized, "I must have overslept."

"No worries," Kristoff assured me, "It's only been five minutes. Although, I'm not sure if Anna's aware you're here yet."

I walk up to my sister and wave a hand between her and the stack of waffles, "Anna, we can start eating now."

Anna blinked her eyes and focused her vision on me, "Oh, good morning, Elsa. Are we ready to have breakfast now?"

"Yes, we are. You won't be kept from your waffles any longer," I joked with her. Anna then brought the entire plate closer to her and started drizzling syrup on the waffles.

"Those waffles were for everyone," Kristoff widened his eyes like a puppy-dog.

"Is there any more?" Olaf asked as my sister was munching on a whole waffle, which was supported by her fork.

"I'll go ask for more," I promised the guys before going to the kitchen.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, I was typing up invitations for an upcoming party in the castle in my office when Anna entered to see how I was doing.

"How are the letters doing?" she walked up to my desk.

"Just a few more to go. But is it really necessary to tell people to go as whoever they want _except_ Ginger Spice?"

"If anyone should be Ginger Spice, it has to be me," Anna put it rather bluntly.

"Duly noted," I continued making the invitations.

"I'm surprised that you're not really stressed with all this, considering you haven't…" Anna was wondering how I'm relaxed without Jack.

"It's fine, Anna. I'm…finding other ways to…spend my nights," I admitted while biting my lip.

"Ohh," Anna's eyes increased in size, "You're not one to wait too much, are you?"

"Well, I still get amorous vibes and it's really the only way I can deal with it at the moment," I sigh and stare and the window briefly, "I miss him so much."

Anna patted my shoulder, "I'm sure you do. This is the longest Jack's been away from the castle, so it's weird not seeing him because you got used to it. Did you get a letter from him recently?"

"I did. Last night," I told her, "He's happy with what he's doing, but he wants to come home. I want that too, but that makes me sound kind of selfish."

"I don't think it's selfish," my sister disagreed, "It's fine to believe you deserve some lovin', even if it might take some waiting. And the more patient you are, the better it gets."

I smiled, "You should know, Anna. Remember when Kristoff went to the south for two weeks and when he came home, you didn't even bother taking him upstairs and just proceeded in the living room?" I recalled an embarrassing memory of hers.

Anna looked away and blushed, "What? I-I told you that we were never going to talk about that again!" she shook up, "Sure, he and I made a mess in the living room, but it was worth it!"

"I can imagine how happy you were by the sounds I heard, some of which I didn't think was humanly possible," I chuckled.

"Okay, okay," Anna was getting a little peeved with my teasing, "This is about you, not me. As long as you've got him on your mind, it'll be as if he's actually here."

"I have been and last night, I think I imagined him enough that it looked like he was actually there," I vaguely described it.

"Do tell," she sat on the chair next to me, waiting for the juicy details. What the heck did I just do?

* * *

After dinner, I retreated to my room, wondering what I can do to occupy my time, as what I've been doing takes more energy than I thought it did, especially with the visualization.

Looks like another night alone. Like before, I check the halls until I'm sure it's quiet enough. I lock the door behind me and then take off my nightgown. Lying down on my bed, I prepare myself when a gust of wind blows inside.

"Another letter?" I say to myself. But instead of something that looks like paper, a few snowflakes fly in and land next to me.

"Huh? Wait a minute…" I pick them and take a closer look, "Is he—"

Before I knew it, a tall figure flew in and landed gently on the carpet. I quickly sat up to check.

Oh my God.

Jack?

Are my eyes playing tricks? I hear him grunting and breathing rapidly. He closes the window and then walks closer. I look up and he's standing in front of me. Remembering that I'm not wearing anything on top, I swiftly cover my chest and feel my face turn red. I glance a bit and he's blushing as well, most likely because of my bare breasts.

"I…" he spoke up, "wasn't expecting this, but…I couldn't spend another minute away from you, Elsa. I'm sure I did all I could for the job, so—"

I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up, grasped his collar, and pressed his lips against mine. His lips immediately reciprocated while he started softly turning my head. I can sense the both of us opening our mouths at the same time, aiming to make the kiss deeper.

I nip at his neck while he uses his other hand to grope my ass; his icy touch on my skin invokes a jolt of warmness. My fingers grab onto him tighter when his index finger slides the line.

As hot and heavy this is all getting, the night's just beginning.

I stop the kiss, making Jack a little confused, "Why did you stop?" he sounded a little bummed. It was a little teasing, but he's going to forget that as soon as I make the next move.

"…Because if I did, I won't be able to do this," I smiled at him shortly before lowering to the floor. I hold onto his pants and free what has been poking on me for the past minutes. I take it, have a little taste, and then open my mouth, receiving the coldness. Jack's hands tenderly grip my head while making little grunting noises. I go back and forth from fast and slow and his breathing intensified. His finger-pads press on a little harder. It felt like he wasn't the only one missing this.

After a while, I could taste drips coming from Jack. I then hear an exasperated sigh, "Not yet…not yet!" he grumbled as a bit came out.

Jack was never one to be selfish. He doesn't believe it's finished until I'm satisfied on my part. The first time we ever did this, he was quite early and was miffed about it more than I was. Since then, his stamina has increased by a huge margin, letting him last longer just so I could keep on going, even with a little slip-up.

"It's okay…" I reassure him with my muffled voice. With every little grunt, I tasted more of him. I must say; it's adorable how he tries so hard.

"Ah…ah!" he loosens up and then releases.

"Elsa…" he calls out my name. A most delightful sound it is.

I felt some of it run out of the corners of my mouth and he's gotten a little harder as well. I take my lips off of it, wipe my face, and look up to find him bowing down his head and his cheeks red from all the intensity. I was a little surprised; considering he told me in his letter that he had been "keeping busy", too.

He takes my hand and helps me up, embracing me and whispering, "It's my turn, Elsa," just before taking off his hoodie.

He sits me on our bed and takes off my underwear. The subsequent spreading of my legs leads to the exposing of my folds to his eyes.

"Looks like your flowers were watered," he cracks an awful joke. It's tempting to laugh at his statement, but instead, I look the other way, so he can't see the look on my face.

"You're terrible," I tell him through a face full of pink, "Couldn't you think of a better euphemism?"

"I would actually, but all I think about is how much you'll enjoy this," Jack defends his game before getting down and putting his lips on my petals.

…

Damn it, now he's got me thinking it.

As I feel his tongue slowly darting out and then gliding up and down on my opening, my muscles stiffen and I'm starting to claw into the mattress.

"Oh…oh. Yes…yes," I voiced when Jack twisted his tongue inside me. I placed my hands and softly pushed his head towards me. I felt the pressure increasing as milliseconds passed, almost twice as much as it usually is. I can only guess how much Jack has been missing me. He was faster, his grip on me was a little tenser, and he lingered instead of just flicking.

Drops of sweat were running down my head when he kissed the inside of my thighs, "Oh God, Jack! More…more!" I requested, which led him to plant kisses all over my body up until he reached my lips. I held onto his back tightly, to point I might've be digging into him. It's only a matter of time now when we become one.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked me, "I can't hold back any longer…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Neither can I," I answered after one more nip on his neck, "I'm yours, Frost."

He gave me one of his infamous smirks before easing in inside of me. Even if I've adjusted to his size since our first time way back when, I still felt a little pain. Jack noticed and held my hand so I could handle it better. I squeezed it firmly until he was fully inside. He gave me small thrusts at first, building up with some grunts. My shorts breaths turned to moans in a matter of seconds, my face having turned red as a side effect.

My body's temperature rose up to a warmth that I loved, similar to the sensation of drinking a hot beverage in the late evening. This moment was a gift for our endless patience; the time we spent apart only made us want each other more. I could never think about loving anyone else this way.

My hips bucked in response each time he would push in. Taking this all in would mean enduring and holding myself together. Jack's told me that it didn't matter to me if I left fingernail marks anywhere on his body and that he only cares about making me happy whenever we together like this. As often I can, I'd do the same for him.

The thrusting then became faster and more intense. I was prepared to let myself go and by the sound of his shortened but rigid grunts, Jack was going to as well.

"Jack, I think I'm reaching it…my limit…" I hitched my speech, "Come on, let's do it together…"

"Ah, I'm at my limit, too," he groaned, "I love you, Elsa…" he professed his feelings, "I love you and I never want to be apart that long ever again…"

"Me, too. I love you too, Jack…"

We kept on going and going until...

I came back to the image I had the night before, only this time, Jack was not a projection of my imagination. He was real, body and soul. I could touch him all I wanted and I felt at peace that I wasn't alone tonight. My guardian was home.

* * *

The morning after, I half-opened my eyes and saw the face of my love. He snored lightly and let out a quiet sigh. I smiled and caressed his snow-white hair, his pale cheeks, and his angular jaw. Even in my sleepy state, I could spot him smirking at me, thinking he has me all figured out.

Even after all what happened the night before, your smirk is what I really missed the most.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **\- So, I'm still open for prompts. They might take some rewatching and time, though. But I will do them as long as they meet my criteria.**

 **\- I might be able to write more once my classes are done, so yeah.**


End file.
